fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Help Page/General Rules
Users are expected to act politely towards each other on this wiki. This section covers the general rules for users to follow on this wiki. General Rules Deleted Pages * If a page is deleted, it was most likely deleted for a reason. If you believe a page was deleted for wrong reasons, please contact a member of staff and tell them why. Do not recreate a page after it has been deleted unless you have been given permission to do so. You can also delete your own content if you wish. However, if you are not an administrator or above, you will need help from one. Harassment * Do not harass other users. You may voice your opinions on their kaiju, though you are not expected to insult the creator of a kaiju. If you do so, you will be met with a warning. If done again, you will receive a temporary ban. If repeated a third time, you will receive a permanent ban from the wiki. The same applies to message walls, chat, blogs, or threads. Vandalism * Do not edit a page without permission unless you are an admin or are correcting small grammatical errors. Adding content, especially content with the purpose of insulting the creator of the page, will result in a warning, and the edits will be reverted. If this is repeated, the user will be temporarily banned. If this is done again, they will be permanently banned. * If a user deliberately decides to vandalize the same page or a related page following an admin dealing with another vandal, they will be blocked without warning, and will once again have their edits reverted. Sockpuppeting * Sockpuppeting is not allowed on this wiki. You may only use one account here, and if it is discovered that you are using multiple accounts, then all sockpuppet accounts will be banned. If this offense is repeated, all accounts (including the main account) will be banned. There are no exceptions to this rule. As has happened in the past, you may have had your accounts password changed or forgot it. If that is the case, it is acceptable to make a new account to continue editing. Remember however to make it public you did so. If not you run the chance of being banned. Out of Chat Roleplays * Out of Chat Roleplays are allowed on the page a kaiju is being roleplayed as and any of it's affiliated kaiju. If a kaiju is brought up in a discussion, then a quick in-character comment can be made to add comedic effect. Roleplaying as one of your characters in a comments section or in a thread, that is unrelated to your character, to discuss an opinion you have is deemed as strange and unnecessary. Also, using a characters history to insult other users kaiju, who are not connected to yours, is unacceptable. This also applies to attacking users with your kaiju. Remember, just because it's a fictional character, that doesn't mean it isn't harassment. Keep in mind erotic role plays are not to be encouraged or participated in. Category:FMK Wiki Category:Standards and Rules